


Cry Not, Fear Not

by OkeyDokeyLoki



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Parent Nick Fury, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Scott Lang, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Scott is a Good Friend, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkeyDokeyLoki/pseuds/OkeyDokeyLoki
Summary: Quentin is not a good man, nor is he a good alpha.But he knows opportunity when he smells it, and what he smells is Peter's heat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_alize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_alize/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878952) by [Miss_Lv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv). 

> Poor Peter. At the same time Jake Gyllenhaal is delicious so enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: this is an AU, so expect OOCness, and I've never actually seen Far From Home, or Homecoming, or Iron Man 3, so Happy won't feature much. Also Beck has a new backstory coming up

Quentin hadn't been expecting much when he suited up for yet another fight in another damned warehouse.

The battle began the same, and progressed the same for the most part.

Hallucinogenic gas, well-placed webbing, near-misses and the like. Same old, same old.

Spiderman put up a good fight, Mysterio had to at least grant the kid that much.

This time, though, something seemed wrong with him. His attacks were sloppy and drained.

"Had enough yet?" Mysterio called out to him.

The hero nearly fell out of the air, but caught himself. "Not on your life," he retorted, but the answer sounded weary.

Then, quite suddenly, the air thickened, rich with pheromones, and Spiderman let out a very un-alpha-like mewling cry.

An interesting development.

Spiderman rose as though to make for one of the tiny windows in the concrete complex, but one of Beck's drones stopped his ascent, and Mysterio unleashed a vibrant orange gas that dropped Spiderman like a fly.

Beck had no idea what the kid saw, but he definitely stopped moving. He advanced, breathing deeply. The kid smelled like ripe coconuts and mangoes and fuck, he could feel his Rut stir.

Spiderman weakly attempted to crawl away.

"Oh no, Omega, stay here," Beck ordered sharply. The kid stilled.

Beck squatted and caressed the skin that lay facing him. The omega shivered.

"Who'd have thought?" Beck murmured, enraptured. "Present."

Spiderman wouldn't give in. "No, you sick asshole."

Beck manhandled the boy's hips upward forcefully. "Now now, play nice."

At present he sat back, not touching the kid, who struggled fiercely against his biology to be free. He remained in the position Mysterio set him.

Beck rested his palms flat on the succulent ass beneath him, and growled, hard and aching now.

Undoubtedly the kid's suit was tough, so Beck's drones tore away the ass of the suit.

Mysterio couldn't free his cock fast enough.

He breathed deeply, savoring the thick, heady scent of Heat in the air.

Slick flowed from the kid like a fragrant waterfall, and the slide in was easy, and blissful.

Spiderman let out a few hiccuping cries, and tears spattered against the dusty floor.

Beck was careful not to make too much noise. He decided then and there that not only was this omega his, but that Spiderman wouldn't accept Mysterio as his alpha.

Perhaps, though, he'd accept Quentin Beck.

Mysterio fucked Spiderman with quick, purposeful jabs that were more for efficiency than pleasure.

He revelled in the occasional pleasured whimper the kid uttered.

His fingers dug deep into the omega's delectable ass, no doubt leaving bruises.

The kid stayed still, except for small undulations of his spine from whatever little pleasure he gained.

The alpha didn't last long like that, knot swelling inside the omega's glorious, virgin cunt, and Spiderman have one last unheeded Omegan distress call as Beck came violently within him.

Spiderman hissed in pain when the alpha buried his huge knot just a bit further within him. Beck theorized that it wouldn't have hurt so much, except that it was no less than rape.

The kid was brave enough to speak. "They'll catch you. This isn't over."

Beck was startled into laughing. He pulled the omega up to his chest, who yowled in pain as the knot caught and tugged.

"You're right about one thing, sweetheart. This isn't over."

He raised one wrist and a greenish haze washed over Spiderman, who promptly fell unconscious.

With that out of the way, Beck removed his dome, set it aside, and as soon as the knot deflated somewhat, he scooted down to leave marks on the kid's thighs.

As much as he wanted to claim the neck, he couldn't. Not yet.

This time when his cock grew heavy with blood, he ignored it for a time. He knelt down to taste the omega's slick (said omega was still presenting, even unconscious), and slid his tongue across the expanse of the kid's delectable perky ass.

As good as it smelt, the slick tasted even better. "Oh fuck," Beck moaned, head tilting momentarily to thank God for delivering him a delightful omega.

His cock brushed against his thighs, desperate for attention, and wept pre-cum, which painted the floor in pearlescent droplets.

His tongue swiped the rim, before diving in. The omega moaned in his sleep, and a gush of slick coated his mouth.

Beck wondered idly if omegas could cum in their sleep, and mumbled the alphabet experimentally against Spiderman's cunt and taint.

With a keening, sleepy cry, the omega's little dick spurted onto the floor.

The cunt around his tongue clenched in pleasure, and Beck had to physically stop himself from climaxing all over the floor.

Gasping for air, Mysterio replaced his tongue with his hefty cock, and moaned filthily at the loose, warm feel of the omega around his greedy length.

He fucked the boy slowly that time, as though it made a difference. He rutted deeper still, until Spiderman made desperate gasping noises in his induced sleep.

An alpha purr rumbled deep in his chest at how blissful this fuck felt.

His knot began to thicken, but he still fucked him shallowly until it could no longer slide out. With a husky growl he came again within the omega, flooding the little one with scalding virility.

The omega whimpered against the floor in his sleep.

"Not done yet, little one."

* * *

Somewhere after the fifth go-round, he ordered his drones to tear off Spiderman's mask.

He didn't know who was under the mask when they lifted it, but goddamn, _jackpot_.

The drones identified him as Peter Parker, protegé of one Tony Stark, now deceased.

After they secured the boy's mask back on, Mysterio tucked himself back in his suit, dropped Peter in a secluded alleyway, and walked away from the little Omega slumped against the ground, but not before blowing the unconscious boy a kiss.

All in due time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV after the incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby Peter. I've never written a rape victim before. Thoughts?

Peter rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, wiping away tears and irritating the already pink, melancholy skin around them.

He thought he might get sick.

He flinched at his own reflection.

Used, abused. A toy.

God, how could he tell Nick Fury, one of the most intimidating men he'd ever met, that he'd been fucked, raped, by Mysterio?

He hiccuped and curled into himself.

He didn't have long until the chaperone came to his hotel room, or Ned dropped by to tell him about things he'd seen or done.

He peeled himself from the floor and limped over to his closet, slowly tugging on a shirt and pants.

Ned knocked. _Fuck_.

Peter sat on the edge of the bed, wincing, before putting on his best fake smile. "Hi, Ned."

His friend opened the door with a bright smile. "Hi, Peter. Dude, did you hear about-"

Peter zoned out for the most part. Something about video games

Then Ned paused with an odd look, and gave a pointed sniff. "You okay? You smell... different."

Peter looked up sharply. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Ned was a beta, and an unobservant one at that. "Um, I don't know. You just smell, like, claimed."

Peter felt tears prick his eyes. He stood abruptly, and made as though to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ned asked, eyes wide with concern.

"To someone who needs to know something," Peter said softly.

* * *

Happy picked him up at the front of the hotel. Peter was glad the cab and front were separated with a glass pane and vinyl.

"Where are we headed then, bud?"

"Where is Mr. Fury?"

"Okay, then."

* * *

Peter wasn't shielded from Happy's stronger nose when the two exited the car and Happy escorted him in.

His eyes went wide, wider than Ned's had been. "Peter, who- what-"

"Please, Happy, we'll talk about it. Just not now," the teen begged.

Happy nodded gradually, and, stunned, escorted him in.

After a serious of complex halls with many turns they came into a dark room dimly lit by numerous screens.

Fury barely turned his head before he breathed in Peter's presence. "What happened."

Happy looked side to side awkwardly before exiting. "Just gonna let you guys talk."

Peter felt tears again and let them fall this time, paralyzed with fear. "Mysterio- I, uh, had an accident. I forgot my suppressants at home. It wasn't supposed to happen for another week anyway."

Fury slammed both palms on the table in front of him, making the poor kid jump. "God damn it!"

Then he turned to face Peter. "Look, I'm not mad at you. I'm just gonna kill that mother fucker the first chance I get."

"I smell different. I know, Mr. Fury," the teen said, hanging his head.

"You smell pregnant, Parker," Nick said gently.

Peter hyperventilated in a moment.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground looking up at Nick Fury, who'd been gently slapping him.

"Listen, kid, did you know who it was?"

Peter didn't want to remember. "No. I only heard his voice a couple of times."

"You're not going to suit up anymore. I'm sorry, kid. What you can do is you can help me catch this sick mother fucker."

He helped Peter stand, made an intern run to get him a cup of water, and introduced him to the computers in front of him.

"Tell me exactly all that you know about Mysterio."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is amazing and Paul Rudd is my dad and a good guy so he protecc Peter

Venice, Italy, One Week Earlier

A bank teller shook herself out of her thoughts to see a family of three waiting patiently for her to notice them. "Sorry, um, can I help?" She asked, smiling at them all.

The mother smiled back. "Yes. Would you wait a moment? I have to find something in my purse."

The father huffed in amusement and the child picked its nose. The teller pretended not to notice.

The woman propped her purse on her knee, and finally dug out an object before presenting it to the teller, but concealing it to the other patrons.

It was a gun, a semiautomatic handgun.

"Listen carefully, what's your name?"

"Louise."

"Louise, I want you to lead me to the safe I know is in the back."

The teller pushed the red button beneath her desk, and immediately an alarm wailed, the doors locked, and people screamed.

The woman shot the teller almost point-blank and levelled it at other patrons.

The teller slumped against the desk, crimson splattered against her desk and filing cabinet in close proximity. The room fell silent.

"All of you, in a huddle, in the center," the father boomed, pulling a MAC-10 from his suit jacket.

The hostages complied, and the parents pushed the desks around them to encircle them.

"Someone who works here, um, you there," the father spoke, pointing at a trembling brunette amidst the desks.

She stood, struggling not to make noise. Tears made rivulets down her rouged cheeks.

"Yes, you. Come here."

She climbed slowly over the desks and made her way over, head tilted downwards.

"Do you have keys?"

She shook her head.

The father took on a mocking, patronizing tone. "Well, then, who does?"

She pointed at a balding man with glasses huddled amongst patrons, attempting to calm down a recent hire.

"You!" The mother spoke sharply. The balding man froze.

"Come here."

The brunette began to back away.

"Don't move," the father growled at her.

Sirens began to sound outside the building.

The mother beckoned the balding man. "They can't get in, can they?"

He shook his head. She smiled. "Good. Keys," she demanded, a hand extended.

Right at that moment, a web pierced seemingly through the woman from behind and the cloud dissipated.

A weaponized drone made an electronic squeak as the tendrils yanked it into a wall, shattering it.

The father and son both morphed into a tall, oddly clothed, caped man with a fishbowl on his head, before a third approached, walking with a smug sort of purpose.

From the opposite direction came Spiderman. "You're not winning, weirdo," he said to the fishbowl villains.

"Aw, give a guy a chance," the middle one said.

Suddenly a massive explosion of smoke blinded Peter and the gathered hostages.

Spiderman swung through the gray mist, shouting, "Who the hell are you?"

The fishbowl appeared for only a moment, whispering, "Mysterio, at your service."

It took an hour for the police to break in, and another for the smoke to clear.

Some of the spectators handed over pictures of Mysterio, who was gone, with as much as $250,000 when converted to dollars.

Spiderman told the public who his new archenemy was.

* * *

One Week Later, Prague, Czech Republic

A familiar man walked into SHIELD's new temporary headquarters, passing the security checkpoint and wandering into the heart of the building.

Nick Fury turned to him. "Good to see you, Scott."

"Ant Man as a security detail to Spider Man. Kind of funny, isn't it?" Scott grinned.

"It'd be funnier if I didn't need someone for the job," Fury grumbled.

Scott crossed the room to face Peter, who was swaddled in a large hoodie, with dark circles under his eyes.

The kid didn't meet his gaze.

"Hey, remember me? We saved the world together."

Peter looked up slowly.

Scott smiled gently. "Do you want a taco or something?"

Peter barked a short, sharp laugh. "Of course I want a taco."

"Awesome. Can we use a military car, a helicopter, or a jet?" Scott peered at Fury, who raised an eyebrow.

"How 'bout your dumbasses just ride together and you drive."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why haven't you asked yet?" Peter asked, turning over his shoulder to look at Scott.

"Asked what?"

"Why I forgot my suppressants. 'How could I' and such."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Why, is there more to the story? I see you as a colleague, Peter, not a kid. It's not my place to ask if you don't want to reply."

Peter felt his stomach churn, a reminder of Mysterio. He felt perspiration begin to accumulate on his skin, dewdrops of effort.

"I was told when I was little that my scent was weak. Too weak to attract an alpha, probably due to infertility," he said, resisting the urge to reach for his abdomen.

"What happened wasn't your fault. Do you blame yourself?" Scott asked, posture straightening in surprise.

"Kind of," Peter admitted. "I still went to fight even though I knew I was going into heat. No one else was here to challenge him."

"What have you decided about..." Scott began. Peter averted his eyes.

"Um, I, I just don't have the heart to get rid of it. I'm not sure right now."

Scott smiled. "It's okay. Whatever you decide, we'll back you up."

Peter chewed on his lower lip, eyes lost in thought. "I mean, I'm a senior, and I've had enough school to graduate early, and I think I could get a tech job somewhere."

Fury piped up from his chair across the room, not bothering to look up from a tablet. "You know you're set, kid. Whatever you need."

Peter rested his head on his arms. "I miss Tony," he said thickly, eyes misting.

Scott looked over him worriedly. "I know. We all do."

"I don't know what to do anymore. I used to know what I was going to be." Peter mumbled into his arms.

"You're still Spider Man, Peter. You're just on vacation for a bit," Scott reminded him.

"Only eight months to go, right? Have you been interrogating suspects yet, Mr. Fury? I cross-referencd Alpha heights in Italy at the time and added in filters for a criminal background or a background in technology," Peter spoke, resting his chin on his forearm.

"Send me the list. How many are there?" Fury asked.

"317."

"Trust me kid, you got a job," Fury mumbled.

* * *

It began with a tingling sensation in his nose, which spread across his chest and into his arms and fingertips.

His entire body shivered and absolutely hummed in pleasure. He almost dropped his vending machine decaf coffee, almost lost himself to it.

"Excuse me," a husky voice said, setting Peter's skin alight with heat.

Peter stepped aside for the alpha, who gave him the most charming smile he'd ever seen.

"No one told me I'd be meeting a cute guy when they briefed me," he said, and Peter knew it was corny, but this man's scent was driving him absolutely mad.

"Where are my manners? I'm Quentin Beck, I'm a tech expert." They shook hands, Peter hoping fervently that his hands weren't awkwardly sweaty.

'Can he even smell me?' Peter thought. 'I thought I'd smell nasty to alphas now.'

"I'm Peter. Peter Parker," he greeted, knees wobbling slightly before he resolutely locked them.

"You know, I'm not usually this forward, but would you like to go out with me sometime?" That winning smile again. Fuck.

What the hell would he say to that? No? That wasn't an option.

God, this alpha smelled divine to Peter. "Sure. Just let me know when," the omega babbled.

And when that muscular frame almost made it out the door, hovering in the doorway, he turned his head minutely and said, "And no, it doesn't bother me that you're pregnant."

Peter had to grab onto a nearby chair to keep from falling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aforementioned date and a new plan

* * *

1st date

Beck couldn't believe his luck with Peter. Not only were they compatible, but the omega had agreed to a night out.

Although, come to think of it, Peter had some formidable surrogate fathers, such as the newly-arrived Scott, but then again, Quentin Beck had no blood in his ledger.

No criminal record, no indications of instability. He was a ghost man, someone who was easy to meet, but just as easily forgotten.

He knew he didn't leave Peter any contact details, but the omega was happy to see him when they met at a Starbucks. No, not the omega. His omega.

Peter, of course, couldn't have caffeine, but enjoyed the trip all the same.

Beck amused himself trying to guess what sort of creamers Peter wanted, and how much.

"I feel like you're a hazelnut kind of guy," Beck said seriously, the effect sort of ruined by the goofy smile he wore afterwards.

"You look like you try to be macho with your drinks," Peter teased. "Like you eat cement and shit bricks."

"Who says that that isn't what actually happens?" Beck said playfully.

"Venti caramel macchiato with a double shot of espresso for... uh... Beck," the barista said.

Peter cackled. "The barista says."

"Just wait. Five bucks says you had something added like chocolate syrup or extra creamer."

"You're on. I never claimed my drink wasn't girly."

"Grande decaf vanilla frappucino for Peter."

The alpha and omega exchanged a look.

"Fork it over, big guy."

"So high-maintenance."

* * *

4th date

"So, wait, you intentionally brought me to a bad movie?" Peter asked, lips quirking.

"I did. I figured we could heckle it until we get thrown out, then go see something that's worth a damn." Beck grinned at him and kissed him on the cheek.

Peter's skin lit up, and he felt goofy and kinda horny. "Most other alphas would take their omegas in just to get nasty in the dark."

"That's where Schrödinger's flirt comes in; I am either flirting or totally joking depending on whether or not you are into it."

The omega flushed.

"I'll let you buy me something." Peter offered with a grin, distracted by the thought of raisinettes.

"How kind," Beck purred. He wanted nothing more than to bend this little tease over a table and fuck away, but he was more than capable of acting as a good man.

"Raisinettes?"

"You know it."

Scott joined the pair, smiling at them. "Peter, Beck."

The two alphas shook hands.

"So, what are we seeing?" Scott asked the teen.

"'Something Something like She Fell For the Chip Boy'," Peter mumbled. "I read the synopsis. This girl falls for a waiter at a Mexican restaurant."

Scott chuckled a bit. "They made an hour and forty-two minutes out of that? I'll go see something else. I don't watch bad movies on purpose." He smiled fondly at Peter and walked off.

"Hollywood needs help," Beck declared.

"What, are you going to help them?" Peter asked him.

Quentin had the grace to grimace. "Tried and failed. The soap opera was really shitty; the editors put in awful special effects."

"What was it called?" Peter asked, tugging them towards the butter dispenser for his popcorn.

"I'm not telling you, you'll watch it and tease me," Beck replied, not unkindly.

"You don't know that," Peter pouted.

"Sure I do. I was reading lines like 'how could you sleep with my cousin's stepmother' and 'my aunt commuted suicide with vitamin gummis'."

Peter laughed, then covered his mouth sheepishly. "Oop, 'M sorry."

Beck grinned. "It's okay. C'mon, let's go see how stupid this is."

Another forehead kiss.

Peter melted.

* * *

In the shower one night, after working on some faulty tech in the Tower, Peter felt a curve underneath his hand.

* * *

"We aren't going to go through with it unless he agrees-"

"Well no shit, but did you think about what he might think?" Scott yelled.

"That's why we're gonna ask him," Fury replied irately.

Peter jolted awake, almost banging his chin on the table beneath, and he hastily wiped away drool on his chin. "I-I'm awake. Ask what?"

The two men looked at him, surprised. Scott then glared at Nick, who looked for all the world like nothing would give him greater pleasure than to throw a chair at the other man.

Fury turned to Peter. "Up to you. We want to catch Mysterio, so we're thinking that we should bait him."

The teen looked rather confused. "Bait him? What has this got to do with me?"

"He's been inactive this whole time, which is unusual for him. I fuckin' hate to say this, but an alpha will come for a distressed omega."

Scott's expression turned murderous and Peter nearly choked on the alpha pheromones.

"That doesn't even make sense," said the omega.

"Okay, so here's what we got. We bring in a mutant, and we play on Mysterio's ego. We stage a heist and you suit up and go in, and Mysterio gets upset he's not in the action. He goes out, we're ready for him, we catch him," Fury said simply.

Peter thought absently of Mysterio's child, and allowed himself to reach for his abdomen beneath the table.

Now that there was a sloping to his pelvis, it became all the more real.

"You think it'll work?" He looked up at Fury.

Fury stooped to be eye-level with him. "We're gonna get that son-of-a-bitch."

"Is there a Plan B?" The irony of the phrase was not lost on him.

"Plan B is he doesn't react the way we want, and we send in Cap and James."

The Winter Soldier. Peter gulped.

Still, he had such faith in Fury, after all. "I'll do it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is enacted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner T----T I'll do better! Anyway here you go! <3

Peter didn't like how the suit felt against the slight curve of his belly. Everything about this mission could horribly fuck itself up, come to think of it.

His hand involuntarily ran over his belly, and the other rose to rub his temples.

He felt muscular arms begin to encircle him. "I can't say I'm terribly happy about this."

Peter leaned back into Beck's chest. "I know. I'm not either. Have you seen my list?"

Beck nestled into Peter's neck. "The one with the suspects? I borrowed it to run tests. You know, you look good in spandex."

Peter grinned and whacked the alpha with a backhand. He turned to kiss Beck.

They stayed liked that for quite some time.

The alpha detached all too quickly from Peter a moment later. "I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of meeting you, Captain Rogers."

Cap beamed at Peter, strolling up to them. "Hey. You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend. Nice to meet you, Mr. Beck. Bucky will be here in a second."

The two alphas shook hands.

"You're pretty scary backup," Beck complimented.

Cap rubbed the back of his neck, and grinned bashfully. "Well, we take care of our own here."

Beck saluted the group. "Well, I regret to say I gotta get going, but I'll be waiting for you when you get back." He smiled affectionately at Peter.

He knew that he had come within an inch of killing Peter before, and it honestly hurt him to think about now, despite the voice of his darker intentions telling him that Peter wouldn't love him if he really knew.

His instincts told him just how badly he could fuck everything up at any moment.

Peter shook him out of his thoughts with a chaste kiss, and gently shoved him towards the door. "Wish us luck!"

Beck was already beginning to mentally prepare himself for the fight. "I'll see you guys later."

<><><>

Peter swung through the skyscrapers, the wind rushing over his suit.

He felt a calm wash over him, the peace of being back where he felt he belonged.

It wasn't long until he spotted the mutant leaving the museum with the props, which looked convincing as hell.

Peter swung downwards, and dove down to meet him.

He was midswing when very suddenly, a thick, rolling fog obscured his vision worryingly fast, and a strong arm secured around his waist, pulling him away.

He panicked, webs shooting out, desperately trying to latch onto something. Spiderman's repressed memories of being manhandled returned with a vengeance, and he struggled wildly, until he felt something cover his mouth and nose.

A cloth. Chloroform.

Peter's last thoughts were of primal fear.

<><><>

When he awoke, he was lying on his back in the same warehouse. He wanted to cry.

Mysterio was peering down at him intently, his hand reaching for Peter's abdomen.

Peter rolled back on his arms, legs snapping out and sending the alpha stumbling back, and jumped nimbly onto his feet.

Mysterio barked a wry laugh. "You can never escape me."

'Oh, we'll see about that', Peter thought furiously, a web flying to the ceiling, and with momentum, he swung dizzyingly around the villain until he met a wall. From there, he launched solidly from the unforgiving surface and slammed into the alpha feet first.

The alpha was taken by surprise, and flew against the wall. His fishbowl helmet cracked, and he growled in irritation.

"I'm trying to be patient."

Why wasn't he fighting back?

At that moment, a metal door sliced through the air from the force of the assailant behind it, and it clanked loudly on the dusty floor, with a very angry Bucky behind it.

Cap followed quickly, eyes cold and severe.

Mysterio took the chance to rush Peter, but the soldiers were ready.

Cap no longer had his shield, but Bucky had brought a big, unfriendly gun, and the force of the blast sent the villain flying.

Mysterio fell against the floor and rolled a couple feet before coming to a stop.

The two tall men approached Mysterio, Cap taking in Peter's condition.

Bucky pried the now badly damaged helmet from the villain's head. The alpha beneath was scarred, and certainly looked evil. His unconscious face was twisted into a scowl beneath silverish black hair, and a cut above his left eye was bleeding sluggishly.

"Who the hell is this?" He muttered, eyebrows furrowing.

Peter and Cap approached the man from either side of Bucky, and stared down at him.

The man caught Peter's memory; he had been on the list of alpha men in Italy the omega had created. There was something else, he thought, but he didn't remember.

Peter let out a wheezing sigh. "Can we go home now?" He grinned sheepishly at Cap, who grinned back.

Bucky and Cap gave each other a manly victorious hug, but Peter knew better.

The alphas were gay for each other, gay six ways to Sunday.

Peter made eye contact with Bucky that earned him a noogie for watching.

"Come on, Pete. Let's go," Bucky said, grinning widely at him. "Steve," he offered an arm.

"Why am I the omega?" Steve teased.  
"What, do I seem like the omega?"  
"Oh, totally. You know I watched you learn to knit when we were ten."  
"Oh, whatever. Ten kids from our neighborhood lost money when you presented."

Peter was calmed by the cheerful banter. He looked forward to seeing his alpha again.

They cuffed Mysterio, and hauled him to the car they'd taken. Or, Cap had taken. Bucky had his motorcycle.

He couldn't help but feel like there was something he missed, even so, like a remembered tune with a forgotten title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating will be postponed until I can finish Gra. Please be patient! We will return to your regular scheduled programming soon.


End file.
